


sins of the flesh

by arigriff



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arigriff/pseuds/arigriff
Summary: Simeon knows love. He loves Luke. He loves his brothers, even the fallen like Lucifer. And soon, he comes to love the transfer student as well.He also knows lust. He's no child - he's seen its effects, especially around Asmodeus. And he can feel it in the way people look at him now.Love is a blessing. Lust is a sin.It seems simple, doesn't it?
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Obey Me is actually (technically) the first fandom I've ever written fic for, so I thought I might at least post this little thing while I'm working on the other main one. Simeon has been my first love since launch, and I was SO HAPPY when he became dateable!  
> Anyway, I had this idea knocking around in my head for a little, sat down to write it, and then logged in for find out his birthday event had begun! It was made to be, lol.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think, and enjoy!

She had always looked at him differently. Most humans - and certainly, every demon he had met - their eyes would immediately draw down his body, lingering where his bare flesh showed. The first time it had happened, he was only confused. Luke wasn’t given the same treatment, so it wasn’t because he was an angel.

But when Asmodeus had done it, slowly, and with a coy smile, he finally understood. It was because of  _ that _ \- the most alluring sin of the flesh.

It didn’t bother him, at first. After all, the Prince of the Devildom was kind, and made sure he was treated with the utmost respect. But after long enough, he swore he could feel them sometimes, like their gazes were painting his skin with their unwanted imaginations. And what they were imagining...as much as he didn’t want to consider it, he knew. He knew….enough.

To be fair, she hadn’t been completely immune the first time, either. After she had met his introduction with a smile, her eyes had landed on his hips, and she tilted her head ever-so-slightly - but it felt different. Not like she was looking  _ at _ him, but like she was just...seeing him. He was never able to explain it, no matter how long he spent trying to understand it. After all, even the way Lucifer looked at him was different now.

She always looked him in the face.

The new exchange student was a storm of contradictions - open-minded, and ready to listen, but stubborn to the point of near death when it came to her morals. She was empathetic, sensitive, but could control her emotions with an iron will. Sometimes she faded into the background; other times she was the laughing light of the conversations; and still others, she was the quiet voice that spoke late into the night.

And at first, she had been afraid to touch him. He had noticed it once when she was laughing at something he did, confusion with the smartphone - she had brought her hand up, as if to pat him on the leg, but she had paused - for just a breath - before clapping it down on her own instead.

It had confused him. Why would she stop herself? Weren’t they friends? What was she afraid of?

But she never shied away from anyone’s touch, and when Asmodeus showed up once, cuddling her from behind while complaining about Mammon, something clicked.

_ “It’s hard to reach out when no one’s taken your hand in so long,” _ she had told him once. So she had stopped reaching out. He had cried that night. She had rubbed his back comfortingly while the tears flowed out of him for only the second time in his life. She was silent, but she spoke through her hands, warm and soft, there for him to hold, and to hold him.

But as he watched her giggle while Asmodeus squished her cheeks, he remembered now how her touch had been hesitant at first. How she had held out her hand for him to grasp, as if she was asking him what he wanted.

He wanted to hold her too. 

She had stayed over at Purgatory Hall one night, talking and laughing with Solomon, Luke, and himself over dinner. But her face had been drawn, her eyes ringed in shadow, and he had worried about her coming down with an illness.

So he had made some honey tea, and knocked on her door just after she had gone to her room.

But she wasn’t there.

Panicking, he had called her D.D.D, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he heard the ringtone through the open window, he would have called every single one of the brothers to find her.

He had found her at the foot of a tree, curled up, cradling herself tightly in her own arms as her whole body shuddered with sobs. He had crouched, reached out to her shoulder - and when she froze, he drew her fully into his embrace. Slowly, she relaxed, and clung to his shirt as she cried, long and late into the night. The desperation with which she clutched him had broken his heart - even as she cried in his arms, she had apologized, trying to withdraw in guilt, and he had only held her tighter, as if he could shield her from everything as long as she was in his embrace.

From then on, she had been more physically affectionate with him. She would greet him with hugs, lean against his shoulder, pat him on the back, or simply sit so close their thighs were aligned.

And there was something about that sensation, every time she touched him. It was like warmth bloomed from his skin wherever she was, and flooded through him in a way that couldn’t be explained by the physical warmth of her body heat. And he always wanted more.

They started to study together at Purgatory Hall, leaning against, over each other as they read or reached for their books. She moved constantly as she studied, never able to stay in one position long. She would use his legs as a footrest when hers couldn’t reach, drape herself over the back of the couch, lay her legs over his lap, or use his shoulder as a bookrest. If she ever stayed still for longer than an hour, it was because she had fallen asleep. And if he could, he would lower her head to rest on his lap when she did, running his hand over her hair absentmindedly as he did his work.

It wasn’t until Solomon commented with a sly smile one day that he realized how entangled they had become.

He was only teasing, but for the first time, Simeon started to worry.

He loved her, yes. Of course he did. But what if-

What if this was the kind of love he wasn’t allowed to have?

But the way she smiled every time she saw him…

He didn’t want to put distance between them. He only wanted to be closer. Nothing in his life had ever felt so right as when he held her. He welcomed her touch, her voice, her gaze, the way her lips curved when she smiled. He found himself watching her, even as they sat side by side. Every moment they had together was precious.

After all, she was mortal. It was only natural to treasure her for what time they would have, he thought.

She fell asleep on his lap so frequently that Solomon began to tease them about “sleeping together”. She had only smiled and laughed it off, but he had noticed her cheeks redden.

But something had changed. Where she used to linger in his embrace, she would pull away a little sooner. Where she used to rest her hand on his thigh, she kept it on her own lap. And she couldn’t keep his gaze for as long, her eyes flitting down, to the side, back to some excuse to look at instead of him. 

But not always.

Sometimes, she squeezed him so tight it was like she never wanted to let go. Sometimes, she would rest her head against his shoulder, snuggling up to him as she did. And sometimes, her eyes would fall to his lips, where they would rest for a moment before she tore her gaze away.

Her smile was as sweet as ever, but the melancholy had returned to her eyes, and that scared him more than the distance.

It was another night he was walking her home from Purgatory Hall. Outside the gate of the House of Lamentation, he had pulled her into an embrace. At first, her hands slipped under his cloak like usual - but after dancing over his bare skin, she had removed them, moving to the outside instead.

He had found himself craving that touch.

He had put his hand to her face, and asked her what was wrong.

She had put her hand over his, leaning into his touch, and her face crumpled in pain. She took a deep, shuddering breath, opened her eyes, and dropped their hands.

And she confessed that she was attracted to him.

His heart thudded in his chest as he listened. She loved him as a friend. She still did - but there was more to it now, and she had found herself looking at him that way.

“That way”.

For some reason, his heart swelled at the thought. He felt warm, and light, and...happy. This was nothing like the feeling of being looked at by strangers. In fact, he felt...relieved? But more than that, overwhelming, flooding, sweet affection for this lovely, lonely woman.

She had frozen in embarrassment, staring down with hot red cheeks, waiting for him to speak.

And he had asked her what that would change about their relationship.

Stumbling from her lips came a confession of how many times she had so badly felt and fought the urge to kiss him. And that that was surely not the kind of love he felt for her, and she didn’t want him to feel pressured--

But he could barely hear anything after she had said the word “kiss”. If his heart was thundering before, now it had stirred up a whole storm inside of him, whirling in heat with one thing in the calm focus.

Her lips.

He was moving towards her before he realized it, putting his hands under her jaw and then-

her soft lips met his.

there was a sharp intake of breath.

then she relaxed into his touch.

And then they were pulling each other closer, melding their warm bodies together as they shared a long, sweet kiss that felt like the first breath of air after being submerged for ages.

And she cried, with happiness, and he cried, with happiness, and they held each other with laughter and embarrassment and held each other just the way they were meant to from the start.


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to everyone who struggles with the painful effects of religious shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dreamed about Simeon so I decided it was a sign to make more, haha

From that night there was an unspoken agreement between them. She stopped holding back, and slowly, Simeon let himself explore a little more of that happiness - an arm around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck, a kiss on the forehead. Every touch was bliss - her hands on him and her warm skin under his own fingers.

Quietly, they became lovers, entwined, reveling in the sweet silence from enjoying each other’s company, their conversations murmurs as they explored not only their bodies, but their hearts and minds as well.

Every night became a struggle to extricate themselves from each other, the threat of Lucifer’s wrath the only thing that kept her returning to the House night after night.

Their closeness did not go unnoticed. The brothers were various shades of shocked, teasing, or even jealous - but it was all tinged with an undercurrent of worry. They knew all too well how this could go. But they said nothing, and Simeon was sure he had his old brother Lucifer to thank for that - even though the eldest was the one who looked the most worried of all.

But then one night, she didn’t try to leave. When she had taken his hand, smiling, to go to his bedroom, his pulse had spiked so high he almost felt dizzy. And that old fear crept in again. Was he allowed this? Wasn’t he pushing the limit too much?

But once again...the moment she had nuzzled into him, their bodies aligning in that perfect match, that fear was pushed away by the overwhelming affection and happiness. He didn’t want to make that choice. For now, he would ignore it.

And for now, he was rewarded. That morning was a whole new kind of joy, floating back up to the waking world with her already in his arms, right where she belonged. He chuckled at her groggy voice, her stubbornness to never leave the bed, clinging to him with surprising strength. He’d had to wake her with a thousand face kisses, the giggling bubbling from her lips finally helping her open her eyes - and for a moment, they just stared at each other in the warm morning light, equally marveling at the other.

And then they had laughed, and finally torn themselves from bed to get ready. He’d let her use the bath first, not just as a gentleman, but also because he had a feeling she wouldn’t wake up without it.

But oh. When she came out of the bathroom.

Simeon’s heart nearly stopped.

She was still wet, saying something about taking too long, but he couldn’t hear it.

Her hair was still dripping, sending crystal rivulets down her skin. As she brushed it away from her neck, suddenly the expanse of skin from chin to heart - though familiar - was alluring in a whole new way. His eyes traveled down, and caught on her thighs as she moved towards him. He watched the muscles move under her smooth skin, unable to look away as it glistened in the light.

“Simeon?” He snapped up and saw her watching him with one hand over her mouth, her cheeks blooming a bright red. Simeon apologized profusely, suddenly overwhelmed with strange guilt, and she shook her head, trying to shush him.

“I’m...happy.”

But Simeon dressed in the bathroom, trying desperately to calm his frantic heart as her image replayed in his mind over and over.

When he’d come out again, she had reassured him with smiles and quiet words, holding his face in her hands until he finally relaxed into her touch, nodding his understanding.

“If it is not a sin to touch, then it is not a sin to look, my love.”

He was still afraid, deep down, but he wanted her more than the fear.

From that day on, she stayed in his room every night.

And in that darkness, something new blossomed inside their touch.

If Simeon thought he was drowning in her kisses before, he nearly went under at the first touch of her tongue, running along his lip. He had opened his mouth in a gasp, and she’d entered, overwhelming him with sensations so powerful he forgot to breathe. She’d moved back, worried, but he found himself pulling her back down, eager to explore her mouth in turn now that he had felt it.

He craved her touch, he always did, but when her fingers first dug into his skin he thought he would melt. Where she only used to dance, her hands now kneaded his shoulders, his back, his hips.

Ohh...his hips. Something hot flared inside him, deep in his core, and he’d seized onto her body as a whole new need swelled up and overwhelmed him-

And she’d let out a moan.

Simeon stopped cold, his heart thundering as the fear froze through his body. This was wrong. (But it feels so right.) This was  _ it _ , what he wasn’t allowed (But he wanted it, he  _ needed _ it-) This was a sin, this was- this was-

“Love?”

Simeon broke, hot tears spilling uncontrollably from his eyes. This time, he was the one trying to draw into himself, pull away, run away, even though her gentle touch was the one thing he wanted more than anything-

She had helped him sit up, and squeezed him into her chest as the sobs shuddered through his body. He should leave, he should walk away from temptation, but her arms were solid, and warm, and  _ right _ , and he couldn’t bear the grief of thinking- knowing- that this was wrong.

She hadn’t asked him what was wrong. She didn’t need to. She knew.

But tears leaked out of her eyes, too, as she held him, telling him over and over that she loved him, that he had done nothing wrong, and that she would stay with him for as long as he wanted her by his side.

But that was the problem - it had become a  _ need _ , and surely,  _ surely _ , that was what made this a sin.

For the next few weeks, Simeon wandered through his days listless, weary, but internally battling a part of himself he never knew existed. It told him he was wrong, he was disgusting, that he was no better than those who would watch him,  _ imagining _ . As if to taunt him, her moan echoed in his memory over and over, paired with the memory of her wet skin, and how she felt under his hands, it was  _ torture- _

She never left his side. She held his hand, gently, reminding him of the sweet things as well, and she helped him eat, sleep, take care of himself as his whole world seemed to be tumbling around him.

But more than that, she gave him words. Words to believe, words to fight with. You are  _ not _ disgusting. You are beautiful. It is natural to want this. Would you call it a sin between any other lovers? It is simply another way to love. And no matter what, I love you.

Love is not a sin.

And if you didn’t want this - I would not leave you. I would stay with you, loving just the same way we always have. That is not why I’m here. I love you, just the way you are.

Love is not a sin.

I want you. I want to give you all of me. I want to give you all the love I have and then more. Because I love you, all of you.

And yes, you deserve this.

You deserve this love.

And at  _ last _ , Simeon had let himself believe it. At  _ last _ , he let himself hold her again, properly, letting her tender touches push away the fear lingering in his heart. And at last, he kissed her soft lips again, crying with relief and joy and pure exhaustion as she held him in her arms, tightly, right where he belonged.

Because their love was not a sin.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some wholesome love!! And then maybe some wholesome smut!!  
> Also, while this is written with my own character in mind, if anyone wants a gender neutral version, I totally can~


End file.
